1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an original reading apparatus and control method therefor. More particularly, this invention is concerned with an original reading apparatus, which is applicable to a facsimile provided with a copy function and includes an automatic document feeder (ADF) for feeding an original that is placed at a given position (paper feeding tray) to a reading position and a light emitting means (heat-generating light source) for radiating light to an original readout surface, and method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional original reading apparatus of this kind, a plurality of originals placed on a paper feeding tray are fed, one by one, to a reading position through the use of so-called an automatic document feeding (ADF) function. The original fed to the reading position is illuminated with light by a heat-generating light source such as a halogen lamp, so as to be optically read (or photocopied) at its readout surface. In case where this ADF copy mode is designated, the halogen lamp is lit at a fixed position so that the original, with its readout surface faced down, is moved on a glass platen by means of the ADF function.
This, however, has raised a problem that component parts disposed close to the reading position, such as a glass platen and parts provided therearound, are heated up to an excessive extent due to the heat generated by the halogen lamp.
To cope with this, the conventional apparatus has been structured to detect a temperature of a portion illuminated by the halogen lamp. That is, if the temperature rises to an extent that reading of an original is badly influenced or the component parts, etc. are thermally deformed (i.e. to an abnormal temperature), operations such as feeding, reading, printing of the original and the like are promptly suspended so that no starting of the apparatus is available unless the power thereof is again turned on.
In an original reading apparatus having both copy and facsimile functions, however, where the temperature detected reaches an abnormal temperature in a state that the reading apparatus is waiting for printing the received data on a recording sheet (facsimile sheet), i.e. in a state that received data is stored in a memory, the power had to temporarily be turned off despite the presence of received data in waiting for being printed. To this end, there has been a problem that the facsimile reception data stored within the memory be vanished without being printed out.